When I Wake Up
by catgirl26
Summary: Here's my Mother's Day B/V fic! It's not a get together, but it is definately B/V! Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters seen in the show, movies, manga, etc

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters seen in the show, movies, manga, etc. I am not making any money off of this story, so please do not sue me.

****

Author's Note: All right, here's me Mother's Day B/V! Please bear with me people, cause I'm suffering from a bit of writer's block. As I write this, there is exactly one week plus a day until Mother's Day, and I really have no idea what it is I'm going to write, so this may suck…

****

*Special Thanks go to Vegetababe and Bulma Peacecraft for Beta-ing This!*

__

When I Wake Up

I sigh, looking down at my swollen belly in distaste. Its not that I'm upset about being pregnant, believe me, I'm ecstatic. It's just that…well…I miss my size 3 waist okay? I feel like a horrible person, complaining about how fat I am when there's a little life stirring inside me, and by stirring, I mean _stirring_. The child has already begun his training, using my uterus as a dojo. What else am I to expect from this baby, Vegeta's son? He is, of course, mine as well, and I love him to death already, but it just seems so appropriate to call him Vegeta's son, as he is technically the new Saiyan no Ouji. 

Ahhh…the Saiyan no Ouji…I haven't seen him in nearly two weeks. I mean, I do see him, but I don't _see_ him, if you catch my drift. He does come in for dinner and eat with my parents and I, but then he retreats right back to that damn ship of his, turning the gravity up so high I wonder how it is that he does not flatten under the pressure. At night, I sometimes try to wait up for him, but I grow tired easily, carrying this demi-Saiyan as I am, and I usually fall asleep hours before he decides to call it a night. When I wake up, he's already gone, leaving only the telltale warmth of the mattress as a sign that he was even there.

Sometimes, in the mornings, I like to hug his pillow close and inhale that intoxicating musk that is his, and pretend that he's still there, holding me close. It sounds silly, I know, but Vegeta can actually be rather cuddly. Sometimes, when he'd had a good day training, he would come up to our room late at night and hold me close while we made love into the wee hours of the morning. Now though, with my being so pregnant and all, we can't exactly do that. Besides, I don't really think Vegeta's ultimate fantasy is having sex with fat women.

When we found out I was pregnant, he used to cuddle up to me sometimes at night and just hold me. We would just lay there in complete silence, barely even moving. Just holding each other was enough. But, like all good things, it came to an end. As my pregnancy continued, I became moodier, and Vegeta began staying in the gravity room for longer periods of time, leaving earlier in the morning and coming back later at night. We fought constantly about it, and the more we fought, the less we cuddled.

I don't think Vegeta knew exactly how to handle a pregnant woman. He seemed worried to upset me, but unable to let my constant fits slide off his back. It's actually rather sweet, staying in the gravity room so he won't have to yell at me and make me angry, just in case it might affect the baby. If only he knew that I would rather have him yell at me than snub me. I know that Vegeta would never understand this concept, much less think of it on his own. He is used to being alone, and doesn't crave contact like I do.

I sigh quietly as I lower myself onto the king sized bed in our room, hearing the springs creak slightly under my weight. How is it, I wonder, that they don't make a sound while Vegeta is pounding down on me as we make love, but now, as soon as I'm pregnant and fat with my self esteem at an all time low, they decide to protest. I grumble to myself as I roll into the middle of the bed, knowing that Vegeta will have to actually touch me if he wants to move me over so he can sleep too. 

I wake up the next morning on my own side of the bed, not in the middle. I do notice though, that the warm depression in the mattress is right beside me, instead of on the other side of the bed, meaning that Vegeta slept right by my side last night, possibly holding me in his strong arms. The thought comforts me a little as I get up, trying to pick out some maternity wear that doesn't look like a circus tent. Feh, as if that's even possible. Why is it that people seem to think pregnant women want to draw attention to their hugeness? I know I don't. I would prefer some nice normal looking clothing, rather than a gaudy floral print parachute for a shirt.

As I shuffle into the kitchen for breakfast, I notice that my mother seems unusually chipper this morning. "Bulma dear," she bubbles, "I got you a little present!" I watch intently as she pulls a box out from under the table. I absolutely love getting presents, especially when it's not my birthday or Christmas.

I tear open the box and shove aside mounds of tissue paper, wondering what it could be. My face falls though, as I finally reach the gift. "Thanks mom." I force a smile. "But I don't think that skydiving is the safest sport for pregnant women." I pull out the plus size lingerie with a sigh.

"Oh Bulma dear! You're so silly!" my mother giggles. "I've noticed that you and Vegeta seem to be growing apart lately dear, and I thought this might help."

"Mooommm!" I wail, plopping down in a chair. "I'm pregnant! That would definitely hurt the baby. And besides…I couldn't wear that with this belly! It would look so awful!"

"Well it's big enough. You don't have to have sex Bulma." I cringe. "It may just make him want to cuddle," she says, not catching on to the point.

"Mom, I highly doubt that Vegeta will find a pregnant me sexy, no matter what I'm wearing." I stuff the silk back into it's box as she sets a plate of bacon and eggs down in front of me. "Thanks anyway." I sigh. She simply shrugs and goes back to her cleaning while I stuff my face.

Later that night, I am quite surprised to see Vegeta come in much earlier than usual. He saunters into our room around 11:00, changes, and then crawls into the bed next to me. He doesn't bother to wrap his arms around me or anything, he just lies there, and I want to cry. Excusing myself quickly, I pad over to our adjoining bathroom before he can see my watering eyes.

I splash my face with cold water several times, so my eyes will not become puffy and red, and as I'm drying myself off, I notice something. That damn box is sitting there, the huge lingerie right inside of it, and I find myself wondering whether or not Mom could be right. I haven't even tried the thing on yet, and who knows, it might not look that bad. It just might ignite some sort of fire inside Vegeta, even if it is just a little bitty flame. Besides, who could blame him for not wanting to touch me while I wear my big oversized cotton t-shirt. Not me, that's for sure.

Quickly, I make sure the door is locked and I slip out of my shirt, making sure to turn my back to the large wall mirror. I don't want to see myself naked. Rummaging around in the box, I pull out the nightie and slip it over my head, smoothing it over my belly. Turning around to face my reflection, I give myself a quick appraisal, desperately trying to convince myself that I look okay.

Who am I kidding though? I look like a big silk…like a big silk blimp! Or a sumo wrestler! I feel so incredibly disgusting, as I slide down to the floor with a thump and a sob. Vegeta seems to have heard my whimpers, because I hear him crawl out of bed and pad towards the bathroom. He knocks twice, quietly, on the door, but I just continue crying. I'm too upset to respond.

"Bulma?" he sounds almost worried as he says my name. "Bulma, are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

"No." I sniffle. "I'm fine. Really, I am."

"No you aren't. I can hear you crying. Why don't you come out of there." his voice is slightly muffled by the bathroom door. 

"I don't want to." I know I sound like a five year old, but I can't help it.

"Damnit woman!" he growls softly, with no real anger in his voice. "If you don't come out now, I'm busting down the door. I'll give you till the count of five." I don't respond. "One…"

On four, I pull myself up off the floor and turn the lock. He must have heard the small 'click' because he stops counting. Slowly, I turn the knob and pull the door in towards myself, dreading his reaction to my apparel. I turn my head away in shame. I don't want him to see me like this. He gives me a quick appraisal, making sure I am not hurt, no doubt, and then sends me a puzzled look.

"What's wrong?"

I find myself looking at him as if he had gone mad. Is he blind? "Look at me Vegeta!" I screech. "I'm hideous! I look like a big silk blimp! A whale! An elephant!" He only stands there staring at me, shocked at my outburst. I, however, am on a ranting roll. "I'm huge! Look at my belly! I'm fat and ugly and you won't even come near me any more!" I wail, bursting into tears. 

I feel strong arms wrap around me as I crumple to the floor, holding me up, and I bury my face in Vegeta's shoulder as he strokes my hair comfortingly. As soon as my sobs have subsided, he moves us over and sits me on the toilet. It is, of course, closed. He looks up at me as his hand gently wipes away my tears.

"You aren't hideous," he murmurs. "You are pregnant."

"Yeah. Pregnant and FAT!" I feel my eyes begin to water again.

"Shhh…" he smiles at me, the corner of his mouth lifting ever so slightly. "You are supposed to be fat, because you are carrying a baby. Our baby." he runs a hand lightly over my stomach. "If you were thin, then there would be a cause for worry, ne?" I nod. "But I am glad you are fat, because that means our child will be healthy inside of you."

I can't help but to laugh lightly at what he says, and I feel so foolish. "Vegeta…" he puts a finger to my lips, then kisses me ever so lightly. 

"We should go to bed." I nod, and I smile as he picks me up. No matter how heavy I become, I can be sure he'll always be able to lift me. I smile sheepishly up at him as he deposits me on the creaking mattress and crawls in beside me.

"Goodnight Vegeta." I whisper, kissing his forehead lightly as he settles down beside me. "I love you."

"Hn." he murmurs back, which basically means 'I love you too.' I don't mind that he won't say it, because I know that he feels it. I feel my eyelids growing heavy and I yawn a few times, but just as I am about to fall asleep, I feel his fingers brush a strand of hair out of my face. "Happy Mother's Day." he whispers, pulling me closer.

"What?" I look at him strangely, and he points to the alarm clock on the nightstand. It is 12:05 AM. Sure enough, it is Mother's Day, and I hadn't even realized it was coming. Vegeta leans over and kisses me lightly, then pulls me close again and holds me. And we lie here in complete silence, simply holding each other, like we used to. I sigh with pleasure and snuggle closer to my prince, knowing that, for once, he will still be here when I wake up tomorrow.

YAY! That's it! Hope you liked it! I know it didn't have a whole lot to do with Mother's Day, but there was a lot of thought about being pregnant and being a mother, so there! Anyways, remember to review!


End file.
